un dia especial de halloween
by Sherlyn Mizuahra
Summary: cuentos de terror relatados al equipo, un misterio en la casa de su amiga y una extraña pintura, que ocurrirà?, como resolveràn el misterio?, leanlo! y dejen reviews
1. Default Chapter

Este es mi segundo fic, no se si se acuerden del primero, o si de casualidad lo hayan leído, el de "4 rosas y un atardecer", también el de "un nuevo viaje en el Titanic", bueno, ese no es mio, es de mi hermana pero me pidió que lo pusiera a mi nombre, espero y les haya gustado, ok, aquí va el otro a ver que tal queda, ojalá y lo lean y les guste, según es de suspenso, pero creo que dudo que quede asi, este no va a ser tan largo como el primero, pero ok, aquí va...

Ah, otra cosa, esta historia esta basada en una ya escrita llamada "El cuadro del difunto Pascual"de Hilada de Lima, es casi lo mismo, pero esta tiene varios toques míos, eso se nota, y la historia que cuenta Layla se llama "El monte de las Animas" de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, léanla, esta super interesante.

"un día especial de Halloween"

Capitulo 1: los cuentos de Layla

Era una noche lluviosa, los beybreakers estaban en casa de una amiga llamada Layla, a esta chica le encantaban los cuentos, historias y leyendas de terror y de vez en cuando espantar a sus amigos.

Vivía en una casa que parecía muy vieja, y el equipo no sabía exactamente si realmente había pertenecido a una bruja o era otro invento mas de Layla

Faltaba una semana para el día de Halloween, día que según los supersticiosos, trae mala suerte, o se levantan los muertos, o cosas asi, que se yo, no se mucho de las tradiciones, ese día, Layla los había invitado a dormir a su casa para relatarles varias historias que se sabía, ahí estaban, Tyson, Kenny, Ray, Max, Kai, Mariah, Hilary, Salima, Kanne, Marian, Ozuma, Zeo, Emily y Michael escuchando atentamente el relato de esa noche:

Layla: ...y cerrando los ojos...intentó dormir...pero en vano había hecho los esfuerzos sobre si misma. Pronto volvió a incorporarse, más pálida, mas inquieta, mas aterrada...Ya no era una ilusión: las colgaduras del brocado de la puerta habían rozado al separarse y unas pisadas lentas sonaban sobre la alfombra; el rumor de aquellas pisadas era sordo, casi imperceptible, pero continuado, y a su compás se oía crujir una cosa como madera o hueso...

Todos: OO

Layla: se acercaban, se acercaban, y entonces!...

En eso, se escuchó un grito que estremeció a todos

¿: ¡chicos, a cenar!

Todos: ¡¡¡aaaaaaaah!

Todos se habían sobresaltado, Layla no había podido terminar de relatar la historia.

Era la hermana de Layla que se había quedado a cuidarlos, justamente el día de Hallowen era el cumpleaños de Layla y sus padres habían ido a comprar cosas para la fiesta, por lo que no estaban.

A ella le encantaba que sus amigos fueran y se quedaran antes de su cumpleaños, siempre y cada año era asi.

Tyson: ¡si, esa llamada me gusta

Kenny: si, pero no cuando te gritan de pronto y tu estas escuchando un cuento de terror

Ray: ay Kenny, tranquilo

Max: si, solo es un cuento

Tyson: aunque hay que admitir que esto si asusta

Kai: por favor Tyson, deja de actuar como un niño de tres años, aunque debo aceptar que lo pereces mucho

Tyson: que estas diciendo!

Ray: podrían callarse ya!

Mariah: si, solo es un cuento, quien no quiera tener miedo, que no lo tenga, y quien si, pues ese es su problema

Kenny: pues yo si tengo y mucho

Emily: no seas absurdo Kenny, o sea, si dio miedo, pero tu te estas muriendo del susto

Michael: si, es lo mismo que yo pienso

Salima: de donde inventas tus historias Layla?

Layla: ¡que, inventadas, como crees, son historias reales, yo las investigo, no las invento.

Todos: si aja

La casa de Layla era de tres pisos, ella dormía en un cuarto que estaba en el segundo, para llegar a el, describiendo desde la puerta, era atravesar el vestíbulo, subir una gran escalera, y justo enfrente había un largo pasillo con tres puertas, uno del lado izquierdo, otra del derecho, y la del fondo, o sea la de Layla, ahí era donde se encontraban en ese momento. Todos bajaron corriendo, estaban realmente hambrientos y... por otro lado...no deseaban quedarse solos en esa habitación.

Había solamente cereal para cenar, después de un rato ahí (y que Tyson comió como 5 veces mas) la hermana de Layla, Bianca, dijo que se tenían que ir a dormir ya, y como cada año era asi, ya todos sabían cual era su lugar para dormir, las chicas en la habitación de Layla y los chicos en la del lado derecho del pasillo y como siempre, no se fueron a su habitación correspondiente, de nuevo fueron a la de Layla, a que les relatara la historia que habían empezado, había unos que ya querían dormir y no seguir escuchando, pero, temían estar solos, por que por lo general en esas ocasiones era cuando Layla los asustaba...

Max: vamos Layla, terminanos de contar

Ray: si, se quedó muy interesante

Kenny: tengo una mejor idea, por que no obedecemos y dormimos ya?

Tyson: y tu desde cuando te volviste tan obediente?

Kenny: desde que Layla nos cuenta historias de terror

Salima: pero eso ha sido de siempre

Kenny: desde entonces quiero hacerle caso a Bianca

Layla: si quieres vete, nadie te detiene, nada mas te aviso, solo un aviso, que a ver si no se te aparece por ahí la bruja que vivía antes aquí, no se, tal vez quiera saludarte

Kenny: no me asustas, se que lo de la bruja son inventos tuyos

Layla: claro que no, eso es verdad

Ozuma: ya dejalo en paz si se quiere ir que se vaya y el que se quiera ir, puede hacerlo

Nadie contestó a eso, señal de que todos querían quedarse y terminar de escuchar el relato, o que tenían demasiado miedo como para salir de ahí sabiendo a lo que se arriesgaban.

Zeo: bien, creo que puedes continuar

Y todos se sentaron alrededor de Layla para terminar de oir el relato.

Layla: bien, entonces seguiré, se acercaban, se acercaba y se movió el reclinatorio que estaba a la orilla de su lecho...Beatriz lanzó un grito agudo...y...

¿: niños a dormir!

De nuevo Bianca los había distraido, solamente que esta vez al parecer ya estaba decidida a mandarlos a dormir, no podían seguir asi, ya pasaban de la 12:30 de la noche y si a la llegada de sus padres éstos seguían despiertos, seguramente la castigarían y no podría ir a la fiesta que había ganado ir por quedarse con ellos.

Por supuesto que todos replicaron la orden, querían seguir escuchando, pero por el contrario, Kenny estaba encantado de oir eso, ya no tendría que seguir oyendo, aunque,...también le hubiera gustado saber que pasaba después.

Layla: ok, creo que ahora si ya, por que si no la bruja va a ser mi hermana

Ray: bien, pero mañana nos seguirás contando

Layla: si claro.

Y todos se fueron, (bueno, los chicos).

Ya iban a ser la una y media de la mañana, todos los chicos estaban dormidos a exepción de Kenny, no podía dormir (que obvio) aun seguía asustado pensando en la historia que les habían relatado hace unos momentos, a si mismo se decía que no tenía por que tener miedo, solo era un cuento, pero entonces recordó:

"era lo mismo que se decía Beatriz, y...luego de eso...fue cuando empezó a escuchar los pasos y...y... después no se que pasó, ahí se quedó, pero bueno, yo no oigo nada, esa es buena señal, pero...que es eso, oigo algo"

detrás de la puerta se escuchaban pasos, unos pasos apenas perceptibles...

Kenny: ya basta Layla, ya se que eres tu, ya me asustaste, estas feliz?

Pero los ruidos no cesaban

Kenny: ya basta, es suficiente, no es gracioso, Layla

Ray: Kenny, podrías callarte, ay personas aquí que intentamos dormir

Kenny: pero Ray, escucho algo, aya afuera

Ray: no seas escéptico, recuerda que solo son historias, aya afuera no hay nada

Max: que pasa? ¬0¬ podrían dejar dormir?

Ray: es Kenny, que piensa que allá afuera hay un fantasma

Max: tranquilo Kenny, afuera no hay nada

Kenny: claro que si, yo oí algo

Kanne: podrían callarse ya?

Zeo: si, han estado hablando mucho, podrían dejarlo para cuando amanezca?

Michael: ¡ya cállense, saben que hora es?

Ray: es Kenny que dice que afuera ay un fantasma

Michael: que, estas loco?

Max: los cuentos de Layla lo traumaron

Ozuma: no me digas que crees eso, si, yo Michael, son las 1:30am

Kenny: no lo creo, pero aun asi me asusta

Michael: ya lo se Ozuma, solo lo dije para que se callaran ¬o¬

Kanne: ya se callan, miren agamos esto, que alguno de ustedes lo lleve fuera, como niño chiquito, y le muestre que no hay nada si?

Ray: si es buena idea, pero quien va?

Nadie dijo nada, todos se quedaron callados, se oía pasar la mosca, toser a Tyson (que seguía dormido a pesar de los gritos) y...pasos fuera de la habitación, todos se quedaron perplejos, incluso Kai aunque no lo demostrara

Kenny: ahora si me creen?

Ray: esto no puede ser posible

Kai: ya cálmense, seguramente es Layla y las chicas que los quieren asustar y por lo que veo ya lo lograron

Kenny: no estoy tan seguro, y si realmente es un fantasma?

Zeo: no seas absurdo, como va a ser un fantasma

Max: si, los fantasmas no tocan el piso y por lo tanto, se concluye que no hacen ruido de pisadas

Kenny: y si es un fantasma con zapatos?

Todos: Oô

Michael: no seas absurdo Kenny, vaya que te estan afectando los cuentos

Kenny: entonces tengo una idea, vamos todos a ver allá afuera

Todos: no, por que...

Kenny: entonces si creen que hay un fantasma, si no nadie tendría objeción en no ir

Ahora si nadie podía decir que no, y todos se dirigieron hacia la puerta lentamente, realmente se escuchaba algo ahí atrás, que podía ser, iban caminado en hilera, en el siguiente orden: Ray, Max, Kenny, Ozuma, Michael, Kanne y Zeo, Kai había decidido no ir, no por miedo (claro que no), si no por que no quería verse como un loco andando de noche por una casa buscando fantasmas.

Ray: y por que yo hasta adelante?

Max: no se, al parecer todos decidimos que serías tu

Ray: y cuando decidieron eso?

Kenny: al parecer en este momento

Ozuma: no se por que hacemos esto, nos vemos ridículos

Kai: y apenas te vas dando cuenta?

Michael: ya callate

Kanne: mejor deberíamos quedarnos algunos aquí no creen, bueno, digo, por que asi muchos como que...

Zeo: quedarnos, o sea que estas seguro que tu no irás

Michael: dejen de portarse como unos cobardes

Ray: bien, entonces que Michael vaya al frente

Todos se quedaron viendo a Michael, que ahora, no podía no hacerlo, y se pasó hasta al frente

Michael: ahora les probaré a todos que no hay nada allá afuera

Entonces se acercó a la puerta...

los pasos ya no se escuchaban...

tomó la perilla de la puerta...

todos estaban atentos a lo que fuera a pasar, la giró, ...

algunos estaban listos para correr...

abrió la puerta...

Kenny cerró los ojos...

y entonces...

CONTINUARÁ...

A ver ke les parece este fic, es una de mis tantas ocurrencias, a ver ke me dicen


	2. solo un pequeño susto

Capitulo 2: solo un pequeño susto

No había nada, estaba el pasillo solo.

Michael: ya ven? Se los dije

Ray: si pero admítelo, estabas temblando

Michael: si lo admito, por un momento llegaron a asustarme

Max: si claro, solo por un momento,

Ozuma: bien, regresemos a dormir

Michael: bien,

Y empezó a cerrar la puerta, pero no terminó por que se escuchó una voz misteriosa y de ultratumba que decía:

¿: Michaeeeeeeeeeel, Michaeeeeeeeeeeeel, veeeengo pooooooooor tiiiiiiiiiii

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Todos gritaron al ver que en el marco de la puerta aparecía una figura fantasmagórica, era y grandísima blanca, que otro podría ser que...

Layla: tranquilos chicos, somos nosotras

Tyson: que, que paso!

El supuesto fantasma solamente eran Layla y las demás chicas, al parecer para que el "fantasma" se viera muy grande, Layla se había parado encima de Emily, y Salima, Hilary, Marian y Mariah habían estado haciendo todos los sonidos

Michael: vaya chicas; nos dieron un gran susto

Layla: crei que les alegraría vernos

Max: claro, siempre y cuando no lleguen asi

Todas: jajajajajajajajaja XD

Salima: debieron ver sus caras, vaya, esto estuvo super

Kenny: claro, como tu no fuiste la asustada

Layla: ay ya chicos, lo sentimos, solo fue una broma

Ozuma: si, solo una broma

Max: solo una broma que casi nos mata

Tyson: creo que me alegro no haber estado despierto

Kai: que hacen aquí?

Salima: que no podemos venir?

Michael: si, pero, que no saben la hora que es?

Hilary: si, son las 2:00

Michael: cuando van a aprender a reconocer mi sarcasmo? ôô

Ray: bien, pero, ya que hacen aquí?

Emily: creimos que les gustaría terminar de oir la historia

Kenny: ¡NO!

Todos: sssssssssshhhhhhhhhh ôO

Kenny: quiero decir, Bianca podría meterse en problemas y...

Layla: tranquilo Kenny, ella no sabe que estamos aquí, piensa que estamos en mi habitación recuerdas?

Ozuma: bien, en ese caso yo creo que si podemos continuar

Mariah: yo propongo que alguien debería vigilar en la puerta por si viene Bianca

Ray: es una buena idea, pero quien?

Layla: mmmmmmm , que sea Max

Max: por que yo?

Layla: no se, tu nombre fue el primero que se me ocurrió

Todos: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Layla y Max: cállense!

Max: bien yo vigilo

Y se fue hacia la puerta, mientras, todos los demás se sentaron en circulo, y para hacerlo todo mas tenebroso, en medio colocaron una vela, la cual era lo único que alumbraba la habitación. Le daba un ambiente de misterio.

Layla: bien, entonces... Beatriz, lanzó un grito agudo, y rebujándose en la ropa que la cubría, escondió la cabeza y contuvo el aliento...

Todos estaban muy atentos OO, incluso Max que había dejado de vigilar, Mariah se había abrazado de Ray (aprovechada), Kenny se estaba mordiendo las uñas de miedo, todos estaban tan atentos, y cualquier ruidito, una mosca pasar, el viento, los arboles, una sombra, cualquier cosa les daba un susto.

Layla: ...Sobre el reclinatorio había visto...sangrienta y desgarrada, la banda azul que perdiera en el monte. La banda azul que fue a buscar Alonso...

Todos: oooooooooooh

En eso se escuchó una puerta que se cerraba,

Kanne: debe ser Bianca

Ozuma: si, pero sigue

Layla: bien, a la mañana siguiente sus servidores llegaron, despavoridos a notificarle la muerte de Alonso, la encontraron inmóvil, crispada, asida con ambas manos a una de las columnas de ébano del lecho, desencajados los ojos, entreabierta la boca, blancos los labios, rígidos los miembros, muerta. ¡muerta de horror!

Todos: OO

Layla: dicen que después de eso, un cazador que pasó la noche de difuntos sin poder salir del monte, al otro día antes de morir, contó lo que vió, refirió cosas horribles, una de ellas fue que asegura haber visto a los esqueletos levantarse del templo y que..sobre osamentas de corceles, perseguían como a una fiera a una mujer hermosa, pálida y desmelenada que...con los pies desnudos y sangrientos, y arrojando gritos de horror, daba vueltas alrededor de la tumba de Alonso.

Marian: vaya!

Max: ahhh

Ray: que feo

Kenny: muerta de horror

Tyson: comida...

Hilary: podrías dejar de pensar en eso?

Salima: Max, estas vigilando?

Max: ah, a si

Y se volteó hacia la puerta como si estuviera vigilando

Max: oigan, creo que alguien viene, si, es Bianca

Todos: que!

Max: si, ya casi esta aquí

Hilary: nunca nos dará tiempo de regresar

Emily: por que no avisaste antes

Max: oye, quería escuchar la historia

Layla: bien, luego discutimos eso, ahora hay que ver donde nos escondemos

Pero, no solo era Bianca, si no que también eran los padres de Layla que ya habían regresado

Layla: ay no, si nos ven aquí nos van a matar

Ray: pues escóndanse

Hilary: bien, pero donde?

Todos empezaron a correr por toda la habitación y al final, los chicos cada uno en su lugar y se hicieron los dormidos, Salima, Hilary y Mariah debajo de la cama mas grande, Marian en el armario, Emily detrás de las cortinas y Layla detrás de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió, era Bianca que había ido a ver como estaba todo

Bianca: bien, creo que estan dormidos

Le dijo a alguien mas, había dos personas mas...

¿: eso esta bien, creo que si tienes permiso de ir a la fiesta

Bianca: si!

¿: tranquila, los vas a despertar

Bianca: bien, lo siento, pero, donde ponemos esto

¿: no se, yo creo que aquí estará bien

Bianca: lo van a poner ahora?

¿: no estamos seguros, el ruido podría despertarlos y necesitamos poner algo donde colgarlo

Bianca: ah, no creo, estan bien dormidos

¿: bien, entonces ahora

y se escuchó un ruido como de martillo, y luego pusieron algo pesado ahí

¿: bien, creo que eso es todo, y por lo que veo no se despertaron

Bianca: si, ahora será mejor que me vaya a dormir, que... mañana tengo mi grandiosa fiesta y tengo que verme muy bien asi que... buenas noches

¿: buenas noches Bianca

¿: si, hasta mañana

y se dejaron de escuchar las voces, indicio que todos se habían ido a dormir.

Todas las chicas salieron de sus escondites, y los chicos se levantaron

Layla. Eran mis padres, que habrán puesto?

Kanne: no se, pero sería bueno investigar

Zeo: si, vamos

Kenny: chicos, por que no dormimos ya, ya terminamos la historia, era lo que querían, ya por favor

Mariah: ya tranquilo Kenny, no va a pasar nada si vemos

Michael: bien, hagámosle como siempre, quien quiera venir, que venga y quien no, pues que se quede aquí.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso

Michael: y bien?

Ozuma: creo que nadie se quiere quedar aquí

Michael: eso parece, entonces, vamos

Todos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, Michael iba hasta el frente seguido por Layla, Tyson, Max, Ray, Mariah, Hilary Kanne, Salima, Zeo, Ozuma, Marian, Emily, Kai y Kenny, Michael abrió la puerta y fueron saliendo para ver que había de nuevo por ahí...

Todos: oooooooooh OO

Zeo: quien es ese?

Emily: nunca lo había visto

Hilary: se ve tétrico

Kanne: da miedo

Tyson: tranquilos todos, solo es en cuadro con un tipo que no conocemos

Layla: es mi tío Jacinto (lo siento no se me ocurrió nada mejor)

Todos: Oô

Layla: no lo conocen,

Ray: eso es evidente, si no, no hubiéramos preguntado

Max: tio, pero, por que nunca viene a tus fiestas, digo, nosotros venimos cada año y nunca lo hemos visto

Layla: será por que está muerto?

Max: ooops, lo siento, no lo sabía OO

Layla: ya lo se, y no importa, ese tipo me daba miedo, aunque nunca lo llegué a conocer bien

Marian: pero por que, bueno, no esta tan feo y ...

Layla: no, lo que pasa es que mis primos, que son mayores que yo, me contaban cosas de el

Zeo: a si, como que?

Layla: bueno, me decían que era un hechicero y que hacía brujería, me daba mucho miedo

Kenny: seguramente es otro de tus cuentos

Layla: claro que no, tal vez a veces si los invente, pero ahora...

Kenny: como la vez del monstruo de la alfombra?

Layla: tenía cinco años, no se me ocurría nada mejor

Kenny: o la vez del monstruo del armario?

Layla: bueno..

Kenny: o la vez de...

Michael: ya callate Kenny, esta bien que nos invente historias, es divertido

Ozuma: si, es de lo mejor

Tyson: si Layla, tus historias son geniales

Ray: pero como sabemos que esta no es inventada?

Layla: no lo se, esta me la contaron a mi, pregúntenle al que me lo dijo

Michael: bien, creo que ahora si es hora de dormir ya saben que hora es?

Ozuma: son las...

Michael: ¡es sarcasmo! ¬o¬

Ozuma: lo siento, pero a ver si dejas de preguntar la hora

Y los chicos se metieron de nuevo a su habitación y las chicas se fueron a la suya antes de que su buena suerte se les acabe y las vayan a descubrir.

Layla se quedó mirando el cuadro, ella siempre le había tenido miedo a ese señor, y aunque sus padres aseguraban que él la había querido mucho, ella le tenía muchísimo miedo.

Ya se iba con la chicas, pero de repente, vió que la pintura movió los ojos hacia donde estaba ella y Layla pensó "que me pasa?. Ay creo que ya es muy noche y estoy imaginando cosas, será mejor que ya me vaya a dormir" y se fue, pero no se dio cuenta, de que la pintura la seguía con la mirada hasta que cerró la puerta de la habitación...

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola, perdón por la tardanza pero es que no había tenido tiempo para ir al internet, ojalá y les esté gustando, eso empero, weno ... chao,


	3. una verdad inverosimil

Capitulo 3: una verdad inverosímil

Al llegar a la habitación no podía dormir, se la pasaba pensando en lo que había visto, pero no, como iba a ser posible que la pintura moviera los ojos, era absurdo, si tío estaba muerto, estaba claro que ella era una fanática creyente de lo misterioso y contaba historias que aseguraba eran reales, pero nunca le había ocurrido algo parecido.

Mariah, al notar que Layla seguía despierta le dijo

Mariah: por que no te has dormido?

Layla: es que... no puedo

Mariah: eso se nota, pero, se puede saber la razón?

Layla: bueno, lo que pasa, es que... aunque no me lo creas, la pintura que está allá afuera, la que acaban de traer, movió los ojos

Mariah: oye Layla, es muy tarde para eso no crees, además ya nos contaste la historia de la noche y no creo que los chicos se la quieran perder

Layla: insinúas que la estoy inventando? Oô

Mariah: por favor Layla, ya estoy grande, creeme

Layla: no es inventada, es cierto

Mariah: si claro

Salima: que pasa? ¬0¬, por que no se han dormido aun?

Mariah: Layla cree que la pintura la está espiando

Salima: eso es verdad?

Layla: si, pero en otras palabras

Salima: ya es muy noche para otra de tus historias no crees?

Layla: ay, por que nadie me cree?

Mariah: será por que siempre inventas historias?

Layla: bueno, es cierto que a veces las invento, pero ahora es verdad

Emily: podrían dormir ya, o de menos dejar dormir?

Salima: si claro, será mejor que hablemos después Layla, por que ahorita, no

Layla decidió que era lo mejor, pues, aunque les dijera eso durante toda la noche, no las iba a convencer, asi que desistió de esos intentos e intentó dormir, peor no pudo, y pensó "tal vez los chicos si me crean, na, si las chicas no lo hicieron, menos ellos" y así, intentó dormir...

A la mañana siguiente, fue, como siempre la primera en despertarse, "vaya, habrá sido un sueño, lo de la pintura y que según movió los ojos, no creo, tal vez fue solo mi imaginación, será mejor ir a ver si está el cuadro, talvez y fue tan solo otro sueño", y se levantó, salió de la habitación lo mas silenciosa que pudo, y vió, ahí estaba la efigie, no había sido un sueño.

Max salió de la otra habitación y le extrañó ver ahí a Layla, sobretodo por que la noche anterior le había dicho a todos que le tenía miedo, lo mejor era preguntarle

Max: Layla¿qué haces?

Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, Layla se veía tan concentrada,

Max: Layla, me oyes?

Sin ninguna respuesta...

Max: Layla, contestame, o hazme una señal de que me oyes

Nada, así que Max se acercó a ella y la movió, y Layla salió como de un trance

Layla: Max, que paso?

Max: por que no me contestabas, te estuve hablando

Layla: a si, lo siento Max, creo que...no ...me ...di cuenta

Max: eso puedo notarlo, pero, que hacías, por que tan concentrada?

Layla: no lo se, era como si, me obligara a verlo, estaba ahí contra mi voluntad, te escuchaba, pero no podía... moverme

Max: enserio? Oô

Layla: no me crees?

Max: bueno, no es que no te crea, pero, bueno... no, no te creo

Layla: es la verdad, por que nadie me cree?

Max: será por que siempre estás inventando historias y espantándonos?

Layla: pero esta vez es verdad, te lo juro, tienes que creerme, ninguna chica me creyó y dudo que los chicos si vayan a hacerlo, por eso necesito tu apoyo, créeme

Max: no se, yo...

Layla: por favor, te juro que no es mentira

Max: de acuerdo, te creo, pero mas vale que no sea otra de tus bromitas como la de anoche

Layla: gracias Max, sabía que si había alguien que me creería serías tu

Y se le lanzó a los brazos a Max, quien se sonrojó un poco ante este acto

: oigan chicos, como que estan muy acaramelados no?

Max y Layla: ah? OO

Al verse descubiertos se separaron rapidamente, eran los chicos y las chicas que ya se habían despertado, y el que les había hablado era Zeo

Max: no, solemente estabamos... es que ella...

Layla: lo que pasa es que yo... me caí...y... Max me alcanzó a agarrar

Ozuma: si claro, si tu lo dices...

Y así pasó el tiempo, se la pasaban jugando, divirtiéndose y escuchando las historias de Layla, ya pronto iba a ser la fiesta, pero, Layla tenía un secreto, del cual solo sabía Max, conforme Layla pasaba mas enfrente del cuadro, parecía que este iba adquiriendo mas y mas vida, se lo decía a Max, pero éste como que no le creía.

La situación se agravó tanto, que, a un día antes de su fiesta el retrato le habló, y no teniendo mas otro remedio, decidió que lo mejor sería que se entendiera con el cuadro, el cual le decía que él siempre la había querido mucho y que deseaba que pudiera estar con él, aunque a Layla le encantaban las historias de muertos vivientes o cosas así a ella le aterraba pensar en la muerte o en estar en una tumba tres metros bajo tierra con un monton de gusanos devorandole.

Cuadro: no te preocupes querida sobrina, eso nunca sucederá, y por eso, te tengo una sorpresa que te daré el día de tu cumpleaños

Layla: a si, que bien! Que es?

Cuadro: si te digo ya no es sorpresa

Layla: esta bien, vendré por él, el ...

Cuadro: el dia de tu cumpleaños, en la noche, ya cuando no haya nadie despierto

Layla: ok

Y se alejó de ahí.

Layla esperaba entusiasmada el siguiente día, que sería lo que le iba a regalar, y no esperó a contárselo a Max, que como siempre no le creyo

Max: Layla, esto ya es demasiado, o sea¿como te va a hablar el cuadro y encima de todo te va a dar una sorpresa, creo que tu imaginación ha ido demasiado lejos

Layla: es verdad, por que no me crees?

Max: no se, pero la verdad es que esto ya esta muy raro

Layla: bien, en ese caso si quieres creerme bien, si no también

Y se alejó muy enfadada, creyó que Max si la apoyaría, pero al parecer estaba sola "al fin que no lo necesito"

El día siguiente fue la fiesta, se celebraba tanto Halloween como el cumpleaños de Layla, así que fue en grande, hubo muchos invitados, que aparte de los amigos de Layla que se habían quedado esa últlma semana en su casa, llegaron mas, Eddy, Steven, Oliver, Robert, Enrique, Lee, Gary, Kevin, Tala, Brayan, Joseph, ... entre otros mas.

La fiesta estuvo divertidísima, todos se la pasaban asustándose entre todos, el pastel era grandísimo y muy rico, pero ... aunque estaba muy entretenida, Layla, no dejaba de pensar en la sorpresa que le tenía su tío...

Al fin la fiesta terminó, y los invitados se fueron, (a exepción de los chicos y las chicas que se quedaron todo la semana) y, después de recoger un poco la casa, todos se fueron a dormir.

Cuando ya no se escuchó ni un solo ruido, Layla se levantó y salió del cuarto sigilosamente...

En tanto, Max, no podía dormir, no quería quedarse todo el día del cumpleaños de Layla enojado con ella, aunque, podía hablar con ella al día siguiente, pero no solo eso le inquietaba, si lo del cuadro era una broma, entonces, por que no se la dijo a los demás, talvez Layla piensa que él es demasiado ingenuo y se la iba a tragar toda, pero no.

Intentó dormir de nuevo... imposible...tenía un muy mal presentimiento...

Layla salió, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la imagen de su tío. Al llegar enfrente de él, perecía estarla esperando

Layla: hola tío, ayer tu me prometiste una sorpresa y quiero que la cumplas

Cuadro: claro que te la cumpliré, tu regalo será que no vas a tener que sufrir la desdicha de estar en una fría tumba, te voy a librar de lo que mas temes

Layla: a si? Como?

Cuadro: pues...

Max ya no podía estarse quieto, era urgente, tenía que verla, y aunque fuera una broma prefería sufrirla a quedarse con ese presentimiento, así que salió a buscarla, debería estar enfrente del cuadro esperando esa "sorpresa" que según le tenía esa pintura, "debo estar loco para ir", y salió...

Cuadro: tu regalo será, la vida eterna

Layla: que!

Pero no le dio tiempo de decir nada más por que la imagen sacó los brazos y tomó las manos de Layla, ésta trataba de zafarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía

el cuadro era demasiado fuerte,...

no creía poder resistir un poco mas...

Layla luchaba con todas sus fuerzas...

el cuadro parecía no desistir...

pero, entonces, ...

Max se sorprendió de lo que estaba viendo, eso no era posible, el cuadro se estaba llevando a Layla, Max se acercó corriendo

Max¡Layla, que pasa

Layla: ayudame!

Max sujetó a Layla por la cintura y la jaló,...

la jaló con todas sus fuerzas

y después de un gran esfuerzo,

lo lograron, los dos cayeron lejos del alcanze de la pintura que estaba furiosa por su acto fallido

Layla: esto no puede seguir asi

Max: Layla, que haces?

Entonces sin previo aviso, Layla sacó un encendedor y prendió el cuadro que se consumió poco a poco, La imagen del tío parecía que realmente estuviera sufriendo las quemaduras, por que emitía unos horribles chillidos y se retorcía, por fin la pintura se consumió toda.

Todos los habitantes de la casa salieron a ver que sucedía, pues los gritos los habían despertado, cual fue su sorpresa al ver al cuadro totalmente quemado, Max tirado en el suelo junto a Layla que había escondido el encendedor

Bianca: el cuadro, explíquense ustedes dos! Que paso!

Layla y Max: bueno, ... pues...

No podían decir que la pintura hablaba y que casi se los lleva a los dos por lo que tuvieron que quemarla, ya que nunca les iban a creer, pero, como Layla era buena inventando historias, utilizó su talento y dijo

Layla: bueno, lo que pasa es que... vimos que la pintura se estaba quemando y venimos a apagarla, pero fue muy tarde por que ya se había consumido toda

Bianca: y como se dieron cuenta de que se estaba quemando?

Layla: bueno, es que estábamos afuera, en la sala, y de repente, vimos que había una luz muy extraña en el pasillo y decidimos ir a investigar

Bianca: y se podría saber que hacían en la sala, solos, a estas horas y sabiendo que no hay permisos para salir de las habitaciones?

Layla: bueno, es que...

A Layla se le habían terminado las excusas, realmente no había pensado en eso, esa era la peor historia que había inventado

Layla: bueno, pues...lo que pasa, es que... Max y yo... este

Max: lo que pasa es que yo le pedí a Layla que si nos podíamos ver en la sala... por que tenía algo muy importante que decirle

Bianca: y se puede saber que era esa cosa tan importante?

Max: lo que pasa es que, yo... le pedí que bajara, por que quería decirle,... le quería pedir que si... quería ser mi novia

Todos: que! OO

Layla: a si,... a si, es verdad

Tyson: y tu aceptaste?

Hilary: ay Tyson, eres un chismoso

Tyson: solo quería saberlo

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Layla que no tuvo mas remedio que contestar

Layla: yo, si acepte

Todos: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, ya se supo, ya se supo!

Michael: eso es obvio, todos actuan como niños chiquitos

Bianca: bueno, ya todos a dormir

De nuevo, todos regresaron a sus lugares y se quedaron solos Max y Layla

Max: gran historia te inventaste

Layla: si, lo mismo digo de la tuya, te quedó muy bien

Max: oye, y lo de, si quieres andar con migo, la respuesta también es una historia?

Layla: no se, eso depende de si la pregunta es verdad

Max: pues, de hecho si

Layla: en ese caso, no tengo por que decepcionar a los otros chicos con una mentira mas

Max: eso significa que si?

Layla: si

Max: bien, creo que ahora, es hora de dormir

Layla: si, buenas noches

Y cada uno se fue directo a su cuarto, pero Layla se regresó y agarró a Max y lo besó muy tiernamente

Layla: ahora que somos novios creo que ya puedo hacerlo n.n

Y se fue a su habitación dejando a Max ahí sorprendido, que después de un rato, reaccionó y se metió también

Solo ellos dos sabían la verdad de lo que había pasado esa noche, a nadie se lo contaron tal y como fue.

Layla la arregló de una manera que nadie nunca sospecharía que les pasó a ellos, como fue realmente, y la contó a sus amigos, que impresionados y a la vez incrédulos les gustó tanto la historia que pedían que se las contara cada año y que ahora, es una historia algo conocida, titulada: "El cuadro del difunto Pascual"

FIN

Hola, como quedó esta vez?; no quedo tan de miedo, es mas, ni asusta, pero, bueno, es lo mejor que puedo, yo creo que con el tiempo mejoraré, ojalá y algun día tengan la oportunidad de leer estas historias que aquí presento, en las que me basé, "El cuadro del difunto Pascual" de Hilda de Lima y "El monte de las Animas" de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer", las dos están muy buenas, se las recomiendo muchísimo. Bye! D

weno, este fic ya terminò, espero y les haya gustado, està un poco payaso, pero, creo que es mi estilo, nos vemos! n.n


End file.
